


【真幸】解药 (r18)

by asaoyuki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 网球王子
Genre: F/F, Rikkai Team - Relationship - Freeform, Rikkai/Rikkai - Freeform, 立海, 立海大 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaoyuki/pseuds/asaoyuki
Summary: 古风paro，cp 真幸背景设定为真田护卫 x 幸村皇太子没什么情节的肉r18 警告
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi, 真幸
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【真幸】解药 (r18)

幸村精市在回太子府的路上，便察觉有些不对劲了。此次宴会为了给丞相面子，喝下了那杯酒，谁知道他们居然如此大胆，敢在陛下的宴席上动手。幸村迅速下令，以最快的速度回宅邸，冲进卧房，将自己关在里面。 

不是毒药，是春药。幸村咬牙，待度过这个难关，绝对要加倍奉还。 

此时，真田弦一郎守在门口，随时注意着里面的情况。 作为幸村皇太子旗下的第一亲信，他知道幸村的强大，一切难题在他面前都将迎刃而解。 

药效比幸村想象的强烈。身体热得受不了，他知道这药是什么，也知道会发生什么，也知道该如何获得解药。

幸村脑中不由自主想起与真田一起挥剑的情景，尤其想起汗水沿着真田裸露的身体缓缓流下，紧实的肌肉，宽广的臂膀，这种渴求无法克制，突然炸开。

“真田！进来！”幸村叫道。

听到召唤的真田忙冲进了卧室，他看到幸村正在痛苦的呻吟，蜷缩成一团躺在地上，心中大惊。 

真田慌慌张张地抱起幸村，大步上前将他放在了床上。 

“幸村，你怎么了？” 真田焦急地问道。 

残存着最后一丝理智，幸村咬着牙吐出了几个字：“春…药，帮…我解毒，真田。”说完，幸村痛苦的呻吟，伸手拉着真田的衣服，迷迷糊糊却又有些艰难地撕扯。

幸村的声音将真田身体的火焰点燃，迟钝如他也懂得幸村想要做什么，尤其是 —— 这正是他一直以来想做的事。 

温热的大掌抚摸着幸村的脸庞，没有犹豫，坚定的双臂搂住了幸村，将他整个人从床上抱了起来。

幸村只想要解放，敏感的肌肤被衣料摩擦着，难受得让幸村想大叫，挥舞着双手想去将一切撕碎，但他的挣扎被强有力的臂膀紧紧铐住了。

全身灼热，幸村难受的想晕倒又无法如愿，只是嘴里呢喃着：“真田，真田...…”

声音被炽热的嘴唇吸吮，难耐的痛楚奇迹般的开始减轻，幸村下意识的更进一步往真田口中深入，胡乱的舔咬。

真田闷哼一声，由着幸村的性子，激烈地回应着。

亲吻越来越深，越来越久，突然幸村身子一松，他被放回了床榻，紧接着是细细碎碎的声音，真田在为幸村脱衣。

幸村皱着眉，有些焦急撕开身上的约束。真田也迅速除去自己的衣物，一瞬间，赤裸雄健的身躯就压了上来。

闻着属于真田的特殊的味道，其中还掺和着酒的气息 —— 他今天也喝酒了。 幸村的手臂攀上真田宽阔的肩背，感受着滚烫的温暖，他将指甲陷入灼热的肌肤里，叹息的呻吟起来：“真田⋯⋯”

看着幸村迷幻的脸，真田越来越无法控制自己，低下头，再次吻上那期盼已久的唇，激烈凶猛的唇舌纠缠着，味道却如同蜂蜜一般甜美。

吻停了下来，幸村想要再次追逐那消魂的味道时，湿热的吻已经来到了幸村的胸前，那感觉让幸村的热浪进一步向前推进，于是他弓起腰身急促的呼吸，尖锐的快感和狂燃的欲望，他想让真田狠狠的填满自己，想被真田用力的充实。

幸村扭动身体，溢出口的呻吟是命令更是请求，“真田，我要你⋯⋯” 

痛苦与快乐矛盾地交融，但更多的，是信任。

腿被分开，胸口已经被疼爱的有些疼痛，真田的嘴唇眷恋不去，温热的大掌慢慢的向下滑开始拨弄着幸村，欢愉汹涌而来。 

灼热的呼吸移到了幸村的耳边，咬着幸村的耳珠细细吸吮，伴随着沙哑的低喃：“幸村，对不起，是我失礼了，不过我不会停手⋯⋯”

过了许久，身体像是被抽空了一般，幸村瘫软下来，感受着强健的身躯抵压着自己同样强健的身体，欲望彻底释放：“真田，继续⋯⋯”

低低的嘶哑，真田发出叹息的声音：“幸村，一直以来我都在守护你，一直都想要你，但这份心情不敢表露出来，你知道吗？”

知道吗？怎么会不知道呢？他们一起长大，一起学习，一起并肩作战。

幸村的心是喜悦的，身体和心灵都急切需要真田，努力扭动去摩擦真田强健的身体，药物引发的欲望再度涌起，幸村皱了眉，抬手捏住真田的下颚说道，“我都知道的，你是我的，现在我也是你的⋯⋯”

低沉的叹息伴随身体开始律动，有些笨拙和粗暴，初次那陌生的侵入带来细微的疼痛，但幸村不介意，甚至可以说，他欢喜的很。 

沉闷的喘息声像是野兽在咆哮，迷糊的心神让他们二人都无法思考，在热潮再度席卷而来时，幸村拱起腰身，听见真田发出忍耐不住的呻吟，幸村轻叹一声，迎接着越来越美妙的滋味。

“真田⋯⋯”幸村发出难受又满意的叹息，“我喜欢⋯⋯”

真田贴在幸村身上的健躯绷得紧紧的，他亲吻幸村的唇，双手抚摸幸村的俊美的脸庞，不断的轻喃：“只要你喜欢，我做什么都可以……”

坚毅的声音带了些诱哄宠溺的语气，真田的手向下移动，抚摩了一会儿便托起幸村的臀，发起剧烈的抽动，先浅浅的撤出，再重重的撞入，酥麻的快感逐渐累积，最深处被撞击的感觉迅速传遍了全身，快意传导到了两个人的身体里。

“呀⋯⋯慢一点，真田⋯⋯”被真田的大手托着摆弄，幸村放肆地呻吟着，浓烈的情欲气味张扬在屋内，拍击的响声在宁静的卧房回响，一切都太过放荡。

幸村享受与真田第一次亲密接触的每个瞬间，此时的他与平常的高贵威严不同，媚态横生的样子让真田无法抗拒。

真田也贪婪的享受着，一波又一波的刺激了他的感官，直到最后的那一刻，狂野的欢愉将幸村推上了最高潮的顶端，真田自己也在低吼中攀登上了高峰，他们二人一起全身抽搐，释放。

短暂的喘息后，幸村被真田紧紧地搂在怀里。

“我想永远守护你。”低哑的声带着一丝哽咽，真田说道。

幸村覆着真田的手，露出满足的微笑，“我知道，真田，我也不会放你走的。”  
  
身体很酸痛又很舒服，此刻两人的内心也如同他们的身体一般，非常满足。


End file.
